KakaHina Family
by MizuumiYuki
Summary: Kumpulan ficlet dengan main pair Kakashi-Hinata yang mengisahkan kehidupan keluarga mereka. Cerita suka-suka, tidak bersambung, tapi bisa berkaitan. Rate T, AU, OOC, Crack pair, Random chara. UPDATE! CHAPTER 7 : Hungry?. RnR? Happy reading...
1. Mantan

**KakaHina Family **©** MizuumiYuki**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T | Ficlet | AU | OOC | Crack pair | Random chara  
**

**Kumpulan ficlet dengan main pair Kakashi-Hinata yang dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Tidak ada bashing chara atau pair tertentu. Cerita tidak bersambung, tapi bisa berkaitan.**

**Enjoy… ^^**

**Chapter 1 : Mantan**

* * *

"Tadaima!"

Ah! Suamiku pulang juga akhirnya. Tidak biasanya dia pulang terlambat tanpa memberiku kabar terlebih dulu.

"Okaeri!" jawabku dari dalam. Aku sedang berada di dapur menyiapkan beberapa bahan makanan yang akan kumasak untuk makan malam. Lebih tepatnya sedang membersihkan ikan. Jadi, kubiarkan saja dia masuk tanpa kusambut di depan pintu.

Selepas membuka sepatu dan menaruhnya di rak, dia menghampiriku dan memberi kecupan selamat datang di pipiku begitu melihatku tengah berkutat dengan ikan dan teman-temannya. "Tumben pulang telat?"

Dia meninggalkan dapur setelah mencuci tangan di wastafel, lantas menuju ruang tengah apartemen kami yang minimalis. Kulihat dia melonggarkan ikatan dasinya dan membuka beberapa kancing atas kemejanya. "Tadi aku bertemu dengan Rin, Ma."

Rin. Mantan kekasih suamiku yang entah keberapa. Aku lupa, dan tidak ingin mengingatnya. Entah kenapa kupingku sedikit pengang mendengar namanya.

"Oh ya? Dimana?" tanyaku sedikit malas sambil meneruskan pekerjaanku. Kali ini mencuci beberapa sayuran dan mengocok telur. Sup ikan dan omelet jamur akan menjadi menu makan malam kami.

"Di lobi kantor."

"Terus?" tanyaku malas. Kupingku semakin pengang mendengar dia bercerita tentang mantannya itu. Kukocok telur asal-asalan. Beberapa cipratannya mengotori permukaan meja dapur.

"Ternyata dia resepsionis baru disana."

Kusudahi acara mengocok telur yang terlihat berantakan dan melanjutkan memotong-motong sayuran.

"Dia kelihatan berbeda." Dia mengucapkannya dengan santai. Sangat santai.

_SREK _

Kupotong jamur asal-asalan.

"Dia terlihat lebih… menarik." Astaga! Suamiku ini benar-benar…

_SREKK_

Kali ini, sepotong wortel terbang dari atas telenan dan mendarat begitu saja di lantai. "Terus Papa naksir lagi, gitu?"

Tiba-tiba saja aku malas membuatkannya makan malam. Kutinggalkan dapur, "Papa kalau mau makan masak saja sendiri! Aku ngantuk!"

Sup ikan dan omelet jamur pun hanya tinggal kenangan.

**END**


	2. Sendal

**KakaHina Family **©** MizuumiYuki**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T | Ficlet | AU | OOC | Crack pair | Random chara**

**Kumpulan ficlet dengan main pair Kakashi-Hinata yang dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Tidak ada bashing chara atau pair tertentu. Cerita tidak bersambung, tapi bisa berkaitan.**

**Enjoy… ^^**

**Chapter 2 : Sendal**

* * *

Sepasang sandal jepit menyambutku begitu aku masuk ke dalam apartemen sepulang dari mini market. Sendal jepit wanita, dan itu pasti bukan punyaku. Aku ingat betul benda apa saja yang kumiliki. Seingatku, aku tidak pernah membeli sandal bercorak bunga-bunga besar berwarna kuning mencolok seperti ini. Dan aku yakin, suamiku, ibuku, atau siapapun belum pernah memberiku hadiah sandal senorak ini. Mereka pasti tahu seleraku.

Kuperhatikan sepasang sandal tak bertuan itu lebih dekat. Di baliknya terdapat nomor ukurannya. 40. Cukup besar untuk ukuran kaki seorang wanita. Lagipula, jika sandal ini dihadiahkan seseorang untukku, sepertinya orang itu mengidap rabun senja. Aku yang notabene bertubuh mungil tidak mungkin menggunakan sandal berukuran dua nomor lebih besar dari ukuranku. Terlihat seperti perahu di kakiku.

Dan yang paling mengherankan, kenapa sandal ini bisa ada di sini? Rasanya tadi saat aku pergi, apartemen kutinggalkan dalam keadaan kosong dan terkunci rapat. Kunci apartemen hanya ada dua, satu milik suamiku dan satunya lagi milikku. Tidak ada duplikat lain. Lagipula gedung apartemen kami dilengkapi sistem pengamanan yang canggih yang mewajibkan setiap unitnya memiliki password masing-masing yang bisa dikombinasikan sesuai kengininan pemiliknya. Yang tahu password apartemen kami hanya aku dan suamiku. Jadi, tidak mungkin ada maling atau penyusup masuk.

Ah, sudahlah. Misteri keberadaan sandal itu bukan masalah penting sekarang. Belanjaan ini harus segera ku rapikan.

.

.

"Dari mana, Ma?" sebuah suara di belakangku menginterupsi kegiatanku menata barang belanjaan di lemari penyimpanan.

Bukannya menjawab, aku balik bertanya dengan sedikit bingung, "Loh, Papa kok ada disini? Bukannya Papa pergi memancing dengan teman-teman Papa ya?" Bagaimana tidak bingung, tadi pagi dia pamit padaku dengan alasan demikian. Tapi ini baru jam 10, dia sudah ada di rumah lagi. "Papa tidak jadi mancing?"

"Ah, itu… tadi jadi sih mancing. Tapi tiba-tiba ada insiden, jadi Papa pulang."

"Insiden apa, Pa?"

"Kaki Papa tersangkut tali pancing. Dan... ya gitu…"

Aku menahan tawa. Sudah bisa kutebak apa yang terjadi, "Papa tercebur?"

Suamiku hanya menampakkan cengirannya. Aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku lagi.

"Mama kok malah tertawa sih? Malu, tau, Ma!" Suamiku pura-pura ngambek. Aihh, dia menggemaskan kalau sedang ngambek.

"Ahahaha… maaf, Pa. Habisnya lucu aja, kok bisa sampe tercebur gitu. Terus baju Papa basah semua dong?"

"Untungnya sih tidak. Cuma sebagian celanaku saja yang basah. Tapi sepatuku tertinggal di kolam."

"Ahahahaha! Jadi Papa pulang tanpa pake sepatu?"

"Untungnya tidak. Pemilik kolam pemancingan berbaik hati meminjamkan sendalnya untukku."

Jadi…

Sandal jepit bunga-bunga-kuning-super-norak itu, suamiku yang pakai?

"HUAHAHAHAHAA…. PAPA NORAK, DEH!"

**END**

**A/N: **

**Kyaaaa….! Kashi-kun, maaf kamu saya nistain disini #pelukKakashi Habisnya ngebayangin kamu kecebur trus pulang-pulang pake sandal cewek yg norak abis gitu kocak juga ya #plak Besok-besok saya bikin kamu bagusan deh :D **

**Disini Hinatanya OOC banget ya? Hehe.. Jangan tanya kapan saya bikin chara Naruto ngga OOC XD #dilemparMasashi**

**Makasih buat reader yang udah sempet-sempetin review di chapter sebelumnya. Mudah-mudahan chapter ini juga pada suka. **

**Oh ya, saya terima request di fict ini. Mau ditampilin chara siapa di next chapter? Request via kotak review yaa… **

**Regards, **

**MY**


	3. Baby

**KakaHina Family **©** MizuumiYuki**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T | Ficlet | AU | OOC | Crack pair | Random chara**

**Kumpulan ficlet dengan main pair Kakashi-Hinata yang dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Tidak ada bashing chara atau pair tertentu. Cerita tidak bersambung, tapi bisa berkaitan.**

**Enjoy… ^^**

**Chapter 3 : Baby **

* * *

Pukul 11 lewat 3 menit. Aku sudah berada dibalik selimut, siap untuk menuju alam mimpiku. Di sebelahku, istriku masih belum menampakkan tanda-tanda akan tidur. Dia tengah asik membaca novel roman kesayangannya. Sungguh, aku lelah sekali hari ini. Inspeksi mendadak oleh auditor ditengah-tengah rapat 'panas' cukup membuatku kelabakan seharian

Baru saja aku akan terlelap, sebuah suara menyadarkanku kembali.

"Pa,"

"Hm?"

"Tadi Ino-chan kemari. Dia baru pulang dari Prague, kebetulan Itachi-san sedang ada pekerjaan disana jadi mereka sekalian 'bulan madu kedua', begitu Ino-chan bilang."

"Terus?"

"Aku ingin seperti Ino-chan, Pa."

Aku mengernyit bingung, "Liburan ke Prague?"

"Bukaaan! I-itu pa…"

"Apa?"

Dia malah tersenyum tidak jelas, "Ahh Papa masa tidak ngerti sih~"

"Memang," jawabku santai.

"Iiihh~ Papa! Masa gitu saja tidak ngerti sih?!"

Dengan malas-malasan dan setengah —ralat, sangat— mengantuk aku bangun dan menatap istriku. Wanita ini kadang-kadang membuatku bingung, "Memangnya Mama ingin apa?"

Bukannya menjawab, istriku malah memegang perutnya, "Mama lapar?"

"Ihh, Papa! Masa tidak peka sih?!" Sebuah bantal kecil mendarat di dadaku. "_Baby_, Pa, _baby_!"

"Loh? Memang Ino artinya "babi" kan? Mama mau ganti nama?"

Kini, sebuah buku —tepatnya novel miliknya— mendarat di bahuku tanpa sempat kucegah. "Astaga, Papaaaaa! _Baby_, Pa, _babyyyy_! Bukan babi! Yang benar saja aku mau ganti nama jadi babi?!"

Aku hanya bisa tercengang melihat istriku yang marah-marah.

Dan sekarang dia malah menangis. Ya Tuhan…

"Hiks.. Papa jahat! Masa istrinya ingin punya _baby_ malah dikira ingin punya nama babi, hiks… Aku kan ingin punya _baby_ seperti Ino-chan~ Hiks…"

Kugaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Memang tidak gatal, sakit lebih tepatnya. Bayangkan saja aku yang sangat lelah dan mengantuk harus menghadapi rengekan istriku di tengah malam begini. "Ya sudah kalau begitu. Kita bikin _baby_nya sekarang, yuk?"

Kali ini, giliran bantal besar yang melayang. "Mesuuumm!"

Apa salahku, Ya Tuhan...

**END**

**A/N: **

**Stop stop stop! Jangan diterusin biar ratenya tetep T #kedipkedip Kashi-kunnya 'masih' menderita disini, khukhuhku~ #smirk #pukpukKashi Tunggu chapter selanjutnya, bakal ada kejutan *sok-sok misterius* #dor **

**Chapter depan bakal ada bintang tamu (ceileh bahasanya) yang bener-bener ada, ngga cuma namanya doang :D**

**Makasih buat yang udah review, like, n follow fict ini. Mudah-mudahan menghibur. Etapi kok kayaknya saya salah ngasih genre ya? Kenapa malah jadi lawak gini… Perlu ganti genre kah? OaO **

**Regards, **

**MY**


	4. Oppa

**KakaHina Family **©** MizuumiYuki**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T | Ficlet | AU | OOC | Crack pair | Random chara**

**Kumpulan ficlet dengan main pair Kakashi-Hinata yang dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Tidak ada bashing chara atau pair tertentu. Cerita tidak bersambung, tapi bisa berkaitan.**

**Enjoy… ^^**

**Chapter 4 : Oppa**

* * *

Sabtu sore hari ini sangat cerah. Tidak ada aktifitas berarti yang ingin kukerjakan. Aku hanya ingin bermalas-malasan sambil minum teh di balkon apartemen.

Kulihat istriku sedang asik menonton serial drama favoritnya. Entah apa judulnya. Dia tampak sangat menghayati ceritanya, sampai senyum-senyum sendiri melihat adegan demi adegan di layar televisi.

Melihatnya sedang asik sendiri, membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk memintanya menemaniku bersantai di balkon. Jadi kuputuskan untuk bersantai sendirian sambil membuka situs berita melalui tabletku.

"Oppa?"

Istriku memanggil siapa?

"Oppa~"

"Siapa yang kau panggil 'Oppa'?" tanyaku bingung.

"Papa."

"Hah?" aku semakin bingung, "aku tidak punya 'oppai' sepertimu."

"Baka! Bukan 'oppai' tapi 'oppa'!" Istriku menggerutu.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku begitu? Aneh sekali terdengarnya."

"Apanya yang aneh? Itu _cute_, tahu. Oppa artinya kakak laki-laki. Seperti di drama-drama korea, oppa itu panggilan sayang perempuan untuk kekasihnya."

Aku _sweatdrop_. "Terdengar aneh di telingaku. Lagipula aku kan suamimu, bukan kakakmu."

"Tapi di drama ini, sang istri memanggil suaminya dengan sebutan Oppa. Terdengar menggemaskan bagiku. Lagipula Papa kan kekasih hatiku," ucapnya sambil tersipu.

Tiba-tiba saja istriku sudah ada di belakangku.

"Papa mau kan aku panggil Oppa, hm?" tanyanya sambil mencubit pipiku gemas.

"Terserah Mama saja," jawabku pasrah.

Istriku memekik kegirangan, "Kyaaa~ neomu kyeowo. Gomawo, Oppa."

Sebuah kecupan mendarat di pipiku. Kemudian dia berbisik, "Oppa~ naneun saranghae."

"Nado, dongsaeng-ah."

"Eh, Papa tahu bahasa Korea juga?"

Tak kujawab dengan lisan, kudaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibirnya.

Ah, indahnya sore ini.

**END**

**A/N: **

**Kyaaaaa! Kakashi oppa~ nado saranghae #digamparHinata Oh ya, di chapter lalu kan saya bilang bakal ada kejutan. Umm, kejutannya saya kasih di chapter 5 ya. Mianhae… #ojigi **

**Makasih buat yang udah ngereview. Buat yang login saya balas via pm, buat non login, balasannya dibawah ya :D**

**Keterangan**

**Oppa: panggilan untuk kakak laki-laki oleh perempuan yang lebih muda. Di Korea, sebutan 'oppa' juga biasa dipakai untuk panggilang sayang pacar atau istri ke suami.**

**Dongsaeng: panggilan kakak untuk adiknya. **

**Neomu kyeowo : sangat menggemaskan / lucu sekali**

**Gomawo : terima kasih **

**Naneun saranghae : aku mencintaimu**

**Nado : juga. Maksudnya nado saranghae (aku juga mencintaimu), namun bisa dijawah hanya dengan 'nado' **

**Balasan review non login**

**Agustine: absen apa hayoo.. XD Nih disini udah dirayu Hinatanya **

**Regards, **

**MY**


	5. Double Surprises

**KakaHina Family **©** MizuumiYuki**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T | Ficlet | AU | OOC | Crack pair | Random chara**

**Kumpulan ficlet dengan main pair Kakashi-Hinata yang dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Tidak ada bashing chara atau pair tertentu. Cerita tidak bersambung, tapi bisa berkaitan.**

**Enjoy… ^^**

**Chapter 5 : Double Surprises**

_Papa, aku ada keperluan dengan Sakura sore ini. Makan malam sudah kusiapkan. Ada di meja, di balik tudung saji. Jangan telat makan ya, Pa. Mungkin aku pulang setelah petang. _

_Love,_

_Hinata. _

Secarik kertas tersemat di dinding luar lemari es yang direkatkan menggunakan magnet berbentuk kepala beruang. Tulisan rapi bertinta biru milik istriku tertoreh di sana. Aku menemukannya saat hendak mengambil minuman dingin di lemari es selepas pulang kerja. Pantas saja sepi sekali di sini begitu aku memasuki apartemen ini.

Jam di dinding penghubung ruang makan dan ruang tengah menunjukkan pukul 17.35. Kuputuskan saja untuk mandi. Sore ini udara cukup panas dan membuatku kegerahan. Guyuran shower air dingin sangat kubutuhkan sekarang juga.

Kumasuki kamar tidur kami. Rapi. Hinata pasti yang melakukannya, siapa lagi. Di ujung ranjang kulihat ada sepasang bajuku dan juga jubah mandi. Celana pendek dan kaos longgar berwarna putih. Ah, istriku memang sangat perhatian. Seperti telepati, tanpa dibilang pun ia tahu apa yang aku butuhkan.

Kusambar jubah handuk mandiku dan bergegas masuk kamar mandi.

.

.

Sambil mengeringkan rambut, kuputuskan untuk duduk-duduk si sofa sambil menonton televisi. Di lemari es ternyata sudah ada semangka potong siap makan. Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Istriku memang serba tahu.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 19.00. Matahari mulai merangkak menuju barat. Belum tampak ada tanda-tanda kepulangan istriku, sementara perutku sudah bersuara, meminta segera diisi. Sebenarnya aku ingin menunggu istriku pulang dan makan bersamanya. Namun sepertinya perutku tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Kuputuskan untuk makan duluan.

Kuhampiri meja kayu bervernis di ruang makan. Di atasnya terdapat sebuah tudung saji berbentuk limas segi empat berbahan _tile_ dengan hiasan renda di sisi segi empatnya. Dari luar tercium aroma makanan yang tersimpan di dalamnya.

Kubuka tudung saji itu. Kulihat beberapa buah mangkuk dan piring saji yang berisi berbagai hidangan tertata rapi di sana. Sebuah panci yang kuraba masih hangat terletak tepat di tengah-tengah meja. Harum sup miso menguar begitu kubuka tutup panci itu. Aku selalu suka sup miso buatan Hinata. Rasanya tidak ada yang bisa menandinginya bahkan buatan koki restoran sekalipun. Sebagai pendampingnya, kulihat ada beberapa potong terung goreng tepung, sepiring gyoza, dan semangkuk salad buah dengan _dressing_ yogurt dan madu. Hmm... sepertinya makan malam kali ini akan sangat mengenyangkan.

"Itadakimasu!"

Aku makan dengan lahap semua masakan yang telah dimasak Hinata. Selain karena aku lapar, rasa dari masakan istriku memang nomor satu. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, semangkuk sup miso, 5 potong terung goreng tepung, dan setengah piring gyoza aku habiskan sendiri. Aku benar-benar kenyang sekarang.

Sembari menikmati salad buah sebagai makanan penutup, aku menyapu pandangku ke penjuru rumah yang tercover oleh mataku. Direksiku terhenti pada sebuah benda di atas meja tempat meletakkan vas bunga yang terletak di samping pintu kaca yang mengarah ke balkon. Meja itu diletakkan di situ oleh Hinata dengan maksud untuk menyimpan berbagai tanamannya yang ia rawat di dalam pot-pot kecil. Tidak biasanya ada benda lain tersimpan disitu selain pot-pot tanaman koleksi istriku. Diiringi rasa penasaran yang cukup kuat, aku bergerak menuju meja itu.

Sebuah kotak berbentuk peti yang terbuat dari karton tebal berwarna coklat muda menyita perhatianku. Di atasnya terdapat secarik kertas yang terlipat membentuk hati. Perhatianku beralih ke origami hati tersebut. Kubuka perlahan lipatan-lipatan kertas berwarna merah jambu itu. Kembali, sebuah tulisan rapi khas istriku tertoreh disana.

_Terima kasih, Kakashi-kun. _

_Aku mencintaimu. _

_Kami mencintaimu._

"Kami?"

_Ceklek. _

"Tadaima!"

Belum lepas rasa penasaranku, sebuah suara yang sangat kukenal menyapa cuping telingaku. "Okaeri!"

Hinata berjalan melewati pintu apartemen kami. Wajahnya tampak bahagia. Aku yang belum mengerti kenapa pun turut tersenyum.

"Aa… rupanya Papa sudah membuka hadiahnya."

"Hadiah?" Hinata menunjuk kertas yang kupegang. "Aku baru membaca ini. Hadiah yang kau maksud itu kotak ini, aku belum sempat membukanya."

Hinata mengkah mendekatiku. Diambilnya kotak itu dan disodorkannya padaku. "Kalau begitu, ayo cepat buka!"

Aku mengambil kotak itu dari tangannya. Senyum di wajahnya sama sekali tidak hilang, justru semakin melengkung ketika perlahan aku membuka tutup kotak itu.

"Ini…"

Hinata tersenyum lebih merekah. Dibukanya tas selempang yang masih menyampir di bahu kanannya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalamnya dan kemudian benda yang ia dapatkan kini ada di depan mataku. Sebuah potret polaroid yang menggambarkan sebuah kehidupan baru nantinya.

"Umurnya 6 minggu."

Tanpa banyak kata, kurengkuh wanita di dapanku ke dalam pelukanku. Sungguh, rasanya ingin menangis. Menangis bahagia tentunya. Senyumanku semakin merekah kala tangan istriku menuntun tanganku untuk menyentuh perutnya.

"Beberapa bulan lagi rumah ini tidak lagi sepi. Akan ada banyak kebahagiaan yang didatangkan Tuhan melalui mereka."

Aku melepas dekapanku meski tidak memperlebar jarak kami. "Mereka?"

Hinata menggangguk, "Anak kita kembar, Kashi-kun."

Kini air mata meleleh menuruni wajah cantik istriku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa membuatku lebih bersyukur daripada memiliki mereka semua di sisiku. Kembali kudekap istriku. Kukecup puncak kepalanya dalam-dalam.

"Arigatou, Hime."

**END**

**A/N: **

**Hallo, long time no see :D Maaf lama ngga update, lagi ada proyekan fanfik challenge soalnya. Kebetulan udah selesai, sekarang aku sempetin update chapter 5. Surpisenya udah dikasih ya disini. Semogga suka. Drabblenya agak panjang kali ini, lagi keasikan nulisnya :D Chapter ini didedikasikan untuk semua penggemar pair Kakashi-Hinata dan juga untuk admin/staff Underrated Fict Ever Community yang udah masukin fanfik ini ke list #bow **

**Balasan review non login**

**Agustine: Ini sudah update yaa. Kakashinya ngga digaplok lagi kok :D Makasih udah rnr. **

**Yang review login, balesannya udah aku balas via PM. **

**Wanna RnR? **

**Regards, **

**MY**


	6. Dress

**KakaHina Family **©** MizuumiYuki**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T | Ficlet | AU | OOC | Crack pair | Random chara**

**Kumpulan ficlet dengan main pair Kakashi-Hinata yang dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Tidak ada bashing chara atau pair tertentu. Cerita tidak bersambung, tapi bisa berkaitan.**

**Enjoy… ^^**

**Chapter 6 : Dress**

"Pa, lihat itu." Aku menunjuk sebuah manekin yang terpampang di balik kaca sebuah butik pakaian wanita di salah _departement store_ di kawasan Akihabara. Manekin itu mengenakan sebuah _dress_ berbahan _chiffon_ berwarna _peach_. "Cantik ya?"

"Lebih cantik kalau Mama yang pakai," jawab suamiku sekenanya.

Hari ini aku mengajak —memaksa lebih tepatnya— suamiku untuk menemaniku mencari sebuah gaun yang akan kukenakan untuk menghadiri pesta pernikahan Sakura dan Sasuke. Aku membutuhkan gaun baru. Bukan karena untuk menghadiri acara penting sahabatku, tapi juga mengingat postur tubuhku yang sedikit banyak berubah di beberapa bagian semenjak kehamilanku. Terutama di bagian perut, tentu saja.

Saat ini aku dan suamiku tengah berada di antara lalu lalang orang-orang random yang menghabiskan waktu akhir pekan —atau bahkan menghabiskan uangnya— di pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di kawasan ini bersama pasangan, teman, dan keluarga. Tak jarang juga aku memerhatikan orang-orang yang hanya hilir mudik di sini sekadar _window shopping_.

Aku masih melihat-lihat detail _dress_ yang menjadi daya tarik bagiku lebih dekat. Modelnya sederhana dan tidak terlalu terbuka. Sangat aku. Bahannya yang ringan dan jatuh membuatnya terlihat _flowing_. Dari bagian bawah dada sampai ke mata kaki modelnya dibuat mengembang sehingga cocok kugunakan dalam kondisi hamil.

"Kau yakin mau yang ini?" tanya suamiku.

Aku mengangguk. "Aku suka modelnya, warnanya, dan juga bahannya pasti akan bagus jatuhnya."

Kakashi tampak berfikir sejenak. "Apa ini tidak terlalu ketat? Sepertinya tidak akan muat di tubuhmu."

Aku mendengus kesal. Kalimat itu hanya perhalusan dari 'Kamu gendut'.

Kuabaikan perkataan suamiku dan bergegas masuk ke dalam butik. Kakashi sepertinya mengekor di belakangku.

"Selamat siang! Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Nyonya?" sapa seorang pelayan ramah.

"Aku ingin mencoba gaun itu," ucapku pada pelayan bermata sipit itu.

"Akan saya ambilkan. Tunggu sebentar, Nyonya."

.

.

Tidak lama, pelayan wanita itu membawa sebuah gaun serupa di display yang ia ambil dari lemari penyimpanan.

"Silakan."

Aku memasuki _fitting room_. Kucoba dress yang telah kulepas dari _hanger_nya. Tapi…

"Kashi-kun! Bisa kemari sebentar?" Aku memanggil suamiku. Ia yang tengah melihat-lihat sebuah majalah segera bangkit dari sofa dan memasuki bilik tempaku berada.

"Ada apa?"

"Tolong naikkan risletingnya," pintaku.

Kurasakan tangan Kakashi mulai menaikkan risleting yang pangkalnya berada di pinggangku. Namun begitu sampai di punggungku, kegiatannya terhenti.

"Kenapa?"

"Tidak bisa dinaikkan lagi."

"Masa?"

Kulihat dari kaca Kakashi mengangguk di belakangku.

"Kau yakin?" tanyaku masih tidak percaya.

"Kau mau membuat gaun ini rusak?"

Aku menghela napas pasrah. Memang agak sesak terasa di dadaku saat suamiku mencoba untuk menaikkan risletingnya.

Suamiku berbisik, "Sepertinya bukan hanya perutmu yang memebesar, tapi juga itumu." Dagunya menunjuk area pribadiku yang jadi penyebab tidak muatnya _dress_ ini di tubuhku. Dasar mesum!

.

.

Kusuruh suamiku keluar, dan aku segera menukar dress ini dengan bajuku. Aku menghampiri pelayan yang tadi membawakan dress ini. "Ini, aku tidak jadi membeli yang ini. Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan." Pelayan itu hanya mengangguk mahfum. Setelah itu aku segera keluar menggandeng suamiku.

"Aku pakai daster saja ke pesta Sakura."

Kakashi tertawa, "Jangan bercanda! Ayo kita cari di toko lain."

"Aku lelah. Kita pulang saja."

"Baiklah."

"Tapi gendong. Kakiku pegal, Pa." Kakiku memang pegal dan tampak sedikit membengkak. Wanita hamil memang tidak bisa berjalan-jalan atau berdiri terlalu lama.

"Jangan bercanda, Ma!"

"Aku serius, Papa! Kakiku bengkak!" Aku merajuk pada suamiku yang berjalan mendahuluiku.

"Sekujur badan juga sudah bengkak."

"HATAKE KAKASHIIII!"

**END**

**A/N:**

**Halo, saya kembali lagi. Di chapter sebelumnya saya melakukan kesalahan yang cukup fatal. Terima kasih untuk Fantasi Liar yang udah memberi tahu kesalahan saya sehingga bisa langsung saya koreksi. Semoga di sini tidak ada kesalahan lagi. Saya cukup bingung soal tempat-tempat di Jepang, jadi hanya bermodalkan _googling_ #nyengir**

**See u next chapter. Wanna RnR? #bow**

**Regards, **

**MY**


	7. Hungry?

**KakaHina Family **©** MizuumiYuki**

**Naruto **©** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T | AU | OOC | Crack pair | Random chara**

**Kumpulan ficlet dengan main pair Kakashi-Hinata yang dibuat hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Tidak ada bashing chara atau pair tertentu. Cerita tidak bersambung, tapi bisa berkaitan.**

**Enjoy… ^^**

**Chapter 7 : Hungry?**

"Pa."

"Hm?"

"Aku lapar. Papa masakin buat aku, ya? Si kembar ingin masakan buatan Papa katanya," pinta istriku dengan nada memelas. Yang benar saja. Memangnya si kembar bisa bicara dari dalam perut?

"Mama tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" aku bergumam seadanya.

"Sedang ngomong sama Mama sambil tidur."

Aku memutar mataku, "Aku ngantuk, Ma. Lagipula, kau baru saja menghabiskan setoples biskuit tadi."

"Memang aku habiskan, tapi itu biskuit yang hanya sisa beberapa keping. Mana cukup untuk si kembar." Istriku merajuk.

Mau tidak mau aku bangun dari tidurku. Bagaimana tidak, Hinata terus mengguncang-guncangkan lenganku. "Mama mau makan apa jam segini? Jangan minta yang aneh-aneh."

Hinata tampak berfikir sejenak, "Omurice! Ya, aku mau omurice."

Dengan langkah gontai akibat kantuk yang masih bersarang di mataku, aku beranjak menuju dapur diikuti istriku dari belakang. Aku membuka lemari es, mencari bahan makanan yang sekiranya bisa dimasak untuk makan malam si kembar, dan istriku tentu saja.

"Ma, telurnya habis, tinggal sosis, jamur, dan sayuran. Nasi goreng biasa saja, ya?"

"Terserah Papa saja, aku tunggu di ruang tengah ya."

Hinata berpindah ke ruang tengah. Mendudukkan diri di salah satu sofa yang menghadap ke depan TV-plasma yang kini ia nyalakan. Tinggal aku yang berkutat di dapur dengan pisau dan teman-temannya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, nasi goreng _a la_ Hatake Kakashi siap disantap.

"Ma, nasi gorengnya sudah matang nih. Mau makan di mana?"

Tidak ada sahutan dari istriku. Mungkin suaraku teredam suara TV. Aku hampiri tempat istriku berada sambil membawa sepiring nasi goreng yang masih mengepul.

Pantas saja Hinata tidak menyahut. Kini dia tengah berbaring di sofa panjang sambil terlelap dengan TV yang masih menayangkan berita tengah malam.

"Mama, bangun. Nasi gorengnya sudah jadi nih, katanya Mama lapar," rayuku sambil membangunkan istriku selembut mungkin.

"Aku ngantuk, Pa. Lagipula aku baru menghabiskan sekaleng biskuit tadi."

"…"

"…"

Menjadi suami dari istri yang mengandung diperlukan kesabaran sebesar gunung Fuji, ah, mungkin sebesar gunung Himalaya.

**END**

**A/N: **

**Haloooo, saya kembali. Chapter ini pendek. Memang :p **

**Makasih untuk semua reviewer, maaf belum balas satu-satu.  
**

**XoXo, **

**MY**


End file.
